Lost
by Shykiwi
Summary: After Mello leaves the institution at an attempt to solve the Kira case on his own, Matt is left at Wammy's House alone without his best friend. Story provides Background on Matt and what he does between Wammy house, and appearing in Death Note later on.
1. He what?

**[Author's NOTE:] Sorry the chapter is so short. I will be sure to make the others longer.**

It was a day like any day at Wammy's House. I was sitting on the couch, fully immersed in Left 4 Dead 2, when I heard a small knock on the door, almost as if done hesitantly. I groaned, noticing Mello wasn't in the room, having to detach myself from the game in order to open the door. Peeking through the crack I had made in the door, I saw Roger with a detached expression on his wrinkly face.

"What?" I said impatiently, wanting to get back to my game. With an anxious jerk of my head I glanced at the television screen behind me.

"Matt–I am afraid Mello has left the institution." Roger said quietly, trying to hold my eyes.

At first I thought it was some sort of joke. Probably Mello put Roger up to this knowing I would probably take it seriously. But, Roger just kept staring and nothing really happened for a long time. Slowly it seeped in and despair filled me. Mello really was gone. I tried not to show it on my face, quickly averting my gaze to the floor. Mello was pretty much my only friend since I arrived here. I always was a shy person around strangers. But now that he left, what would become of me now? More importantly, why did Mello leave so suddenly?

Roger, being not-so-fond of children just stood there awkwardly until I could finally pick the pieces of myself off the floor in order to speak. "What–what do you mean? Why did he leave?" My questions tumbled out of me in an unsteady fall.

Suddenly Roger's face became distant in what seemed like sadness. I wouldn't know how his sadness looked; Roger never showed emotion at all. "We really are not sure why…" I didn't know Roger that much but I knew he was lying. He was hiding something important but he wasn't willing to tell me.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Well keep me posted."

Roger looked at me for moment, probably knowing something was wrong. Then his voice changed into a normal conversational tone. "Oh, and I have assigned you a new roommate." Roger said with a mischievous glint in his eye.


	2. Roomate

I should have known Roger would room me with Near. The albino child walked in with the same bored expression that seemed glued on his face. He didn't look at me, instead walking over to Mello's bed and stripping it of it's contents until sheets lay piled on the floor and the mattress remained bare white. The site of someone tampering with Mello's possessions made me feel pissed off and violated at the same time. I turned away before I could watch Near reassemble the bed with his own possessions.

Jaw tightly clenched, I looked at Roger who was trying to contain a smug smile. With an awkward grunt I let him leave; mumbling a goodbye and slamming the door shut. I played the same game as Near, passing by him without acknowledgement, and returning to my video-game.

It remained quiet for a long time, all I heard was the clank of whatever Near was doing behind me, and the light "ping's" of my game. The gnawing feeling of Near's eyes on my back made me press "pause" and swiftly turn around to see Near, sitting in his L-wannabe stance, precisely lining up a long line of dominos. His comfort unsettled me, as if he shouldn't be so happy that he was suddenly taking Mello's place here in the Wammy's House.

"I did not want you here in the first place, Near." My voice was cold and emotionless, making sure I guarded any sign of sadness or pain.

"Neither did I, Matt, but we cannot change the past."

My mind trickled with an idea. Surely the information Mello found out that made him leave, Near would also be the first to know. They were both in the top to of L's successors, therefore any knowledge was given to them first before anybody. I decided to speak up on the subject. "You know something I don't. Something that was so bad it made Mello leave Wammy's house."

Near didn't reply right away–instead placing another domino in an intricate curve. He slowly moved his hand to pick another. He spoke without looking up. "Whether that fact is true or not, I am not speaking about that matter. Though I will tell you this–" he looked up sharply with grave eyes. "Things are going to change around here." He flicked the domino he had just places, just as the door opened. Near got up and left the room, leaving the dominos trickling down, until only the last domino stood tall above the rest.

I didn't know what to think after that except that something, truly was wrong. My mood plummeted to negative numbers, and a feeling of dread filled my body. For once I didn't feel like playing my video games. Which was a big feat in my case. I clenched my jaw, looking around the room for my stash of cigarettes. I hadn't smoked in what seemed like years, it was a habit of mine but when Mello came along he seemed to have healed the pain I had, making me stop my addiction to cigarettes.(That sounds pretty gay) But now that he was gone there was no use to be strong and give up my addictions. I guess that would make me a weak human being.

I retrieved my hidden stash, and slipped the slender white cylinder out of it's pack. They were prohibited on campus but I didn't care otherwise, I smoked before without getting caught–I could do it now. I inhaled the smoke of the newly lighted cigarette, feeling the familiar jolt of nicotine fill my system once again.


End file.
